Question: Evaluate $3+\left(-4\right)-8-\left(-1\right)$.
Answer: $\phantom{=}3+\left(-4\right)-8-\left(-1\right)$ $=3-4-8+1$ $=-1-8+1$ $=-9+1$ $=-8$